El Regalo
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Serie de drabbles, donde el regalo más importante y hermoso de la vida es la persona que amas. PostDH/Inter de 19 años. Harry & Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué es un drabble?**

Un Drabble es una historia corta. Y en muchos de los casos, se dejan mas cosas a la imaginación del lector que en si lo que se escribe.

Este es el caso de este pequeño drabble, fue el primero que escribí para Amortentia/foros. Perdí por un voto jajaja que triste.

Les hago la aclaración de lo que es un Drabble para que no se sorprendan por lo corto que es este fragmento.

**Drabble #1**

**Un regalo para recordar**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Recuerdas tu regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado?

- Ehh…si… – Como poder olvidarlo si nunca antes la había besado de tal forma, sentir que era la persona más importante del mundo en ese momento, y que ella se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, el recuerdo de ese beso lo había ayudado en su camino para el final – Si… lo recuerdo… - Contestó, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Quieres el resto?.

_Si definitivamente __quería el resto_, pensó Harry mientras seguía a Ginny al interior de su recámara en la madriguera esperando que esta vez ningún Weasley u otra persona los interrumpiera hasta el día siguiente.

Continuación...


	2. El mejor regalo

**Drabble #**** 2**

**El Mejor Regalo**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ginny acariciando el contorno bien formado del pecho de Harry, cubierto con un ligero vello que al contacto con su piel provocaba unas sensaciones exquisitas en su interior.

Estaban entre unas maraña de sabanas, sus cuerpos sudorosos y satisfechos con sus extremidades entrelazadas. Sus almas y sus corazones extasiados por una felicidad indescriptible.

A pesar de lo sucedido un par de minutos antes en esa habitación y en esa pequeña cama, no podían mantener alejadas las manos de sus cuerpos. El ligero contacto comprobaba que lo sucedido entre ellos, había sido real y no una fantasía anhelada de sus corazones.

- ¿No debería de ser yo el que pregunte? – Ginny sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir la mano de Harry acariciar su espalda desnuda.

Harry besó la frente de la pelirroja, pegándola más a su calor, si eso era posible. Sus corazones latían desbocados a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Ginny besó el pecho de él como respuesta a su pregunta. Como una leona con movimientos felinos trepó sobre Harry hasta que acomodo su cuerpo sobre el de él. La expresión del rostro de Harry era una mezcla de satisfacción y lujuria, pero sobretodo amor, sabia que ella tenia es misma mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos reflejadas en rostro.

- Te amo – dijo antes de besarlo. Fue un beso lleno de promesas y pactos cumplidos.

Abrió los labios de Harry con su lengua hasta que encontró la de él, chocaron y se acariciaron, juntando la humedad sensual de ellas en una misma. Podía sentir las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo apretándola y domándola, sus pechos se comprimieron con el pecho de él, despertando esas nuevas sensaciones aprendidas durante el transcurso de la noche y a la vez conocidas de una forma natural entre ellos, como si esos momentos estuvieran destinados a ocurrir.

Harry rompió el beso, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y sus cuerpos vibraban, la intensidad con que esos ojos esmeralda oscurecidos por el deseo la miraban llenaban su alma.

- Y yo a ti… no sabes cuanto Ginny… te amo. – su voz sonaba diferente cargadas por una vibración sexual, que Ginny a le pareció lo más sensual que había escuchado en su vida - Todos estos meses yo….

- Shh… no importa amor… - dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba de lleno sobre él, su cuerpo listo para recibirlo dentro de ella, Harry así lo hizo, hasta que ambos estuvieron unidos no solo en sus corazones y en sus almas si no en sus cuerpos - lo importante es que estamos juntos y que tenemos todo un camino que recorrer. Te amo.

Cuando sus cuerpos estaban saciados y la mujer que amaba dormía entre sus brazos, con su cabellera roja estaba esparcida en su pecho, y una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujaba su rostro, Harry no pudo negar que estar con ella, dentro de ella y amarla, era el mejor regalo que pudiera tener, no solo ahora si no siempre, no dejaría de darle gracias al destino y a la vida por esa oportunidad.

La haría feliz, siempre, de eso estaba seguro.

Besó su cabello y ella se apretó mas al él con un ligero ronroneo, cerró sus ojos y durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El mejor regalo de la vida era ella. Su Ginny.

+ - - + - - + - - + - - + - - +

Cambie el titulo y todo el concepto de esté proyecto. Poco a poco iré subiendo drabble dependiendo de muchos factores así que como pueden ser 3, pueden ser 10, 20, etc, etc,.

Muchas gracias a los que han dejado reviews o me suman a autores favoritos en verdad me animan mucho todos esos detalles.

Este sábado 12 de julio es mi cumpleaños y tengo planeado si el tiempo me lo permite subir varias continuaciones de mis fics compartiendo con ustedes mis auto-regalos.

De nuevo muchas gracias.


	3. El regalo adecuado

**Drabble #3 **

**El regalo adecuado**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

Harry Potter estaba en problemas cuando llegó a la madriguera un poco antes de la media noche esa fría noche de agosto.

- Llegas tarde.-

- Si, lo sé.

- Es mi cumpleaños.

-Lo sé Gin, pero...

-Se te olvido.

-No.

-Entonces…

- Yo… Estás enojada. – suspiró Harry.

- Es lógico ¿no?

- Si, pero Ginny, yo no…

- Casi no nos vemos… - dijo de pronto Ginny interrumpiendo a Harry, negándole la posibilidad de justificar su retraso - yo con mis entrenamientos y tú con tus misiones… prometiste que estarías temprano hoy…

- Si Gin… yo no, no quería llegar tarde hoy Ginny, pero se me fue el tiempo y yo…

- Ya todos se fueron… - Harry Potter estaba en problemas, Ginny Weasley no estaba enojada está furiosa cubriendo algo más profundo que era la decepción. Las palabras sobraban no tenía ni razón decirlas pero aun así las dijo.

- Lo siento.

- Ni siquiera me traes un regalo. Ni flores, ni chocolates… - _(((soy un idiota)))_ pensó Harry, había decepcionado a Ginny - ¿Ya no me quieres? – Preguntó de pronto ella.

- ¿Qué? Ginny co… como puedes pensar eso, yo… Maldición Ginny yo…

- Harry no podemos seguir así… no quiero seguir así…

- ¿Qué? Ginny no digas eso yo…

- Harry te amó pero todo esto de nuestros trabajos, nuestros compromisos apenas y tenemos tiempo de vernos…

- Ginny, yo te amo…

- Y yo a ti. Quizás necesitas tiempo. Quizás necesitas replantearte nuestra relación… quizás…

- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? – Preguntó desesperado Harry, esto no le podía estar pasando. Tenía dos opciones, o era un mal chiste el cual él no lo encontraba la gracia o era un sueño, no, se corrigió Harry, era una pesadilla.

- Harry te amo, pero por más que yo ponga de mi parte por mantener esto, no está funcionando, parece que lo último que quieres es estar conmigo en los últimos meses… no vas a los partidos… no nos vemos… se te olvida mi cumpleaños…

- No se me olvido…

- ¿entonces qué pasa? – Preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz Ginny, de su rostro caían lágrimas silenciosas por hacerla sentir así, era su cumpleaños se suponía que todo tenía que salir perfecto.

- Maldición Ginny… Yo… yo no quería hacerlo así…

- De que estás hablando… - Preguntó Ginny, mientras se abrazaba a si misma protectoramente, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz, no funcionó. (((_Soy un idiota)))_ reafirmo Harry en sus pensamientos.

Quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuento la amaba pero estaba muy nervioso para hacer algo, así que hizo lo más lógico. Hablo y hablo mientras caminaba de un lado de otro enfrente de Ginny, parecía que hablara con él, justificándose ante el mismo en vez de que con Ginny.

- Pase horas buscando el regalo adecuado… quería que fuera perfecto, y se me fueron las horas, después… pensé tengo meses guardo el mejor regalo… el regalo adecuado… esperando la ocasión especial…

- Harry…

- Se me pasaron las horas pensando en cómo te lo iba a dar… no es que no lo haya pensado durante todos estos meses… pero Kingsley me dijo que si terminaba con todos estos compromisos me daría tiempo libre para…

- Harry… - Harry estaba tan nervioso que estaba divagando. Ginny nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, tanto que la estaba asustando.

- Se me pasaron las horas pensando en cómo lo haría Ginny, te quería llevar a cenar, a bailar y después, ya sabes… tenía un discurso preparado lo juro… pero estoy nervioso y creo que se me olvido… Ginny yo te quiero… te amo… no ha sido apropósito te lo juro…

- Harry me está espantando… -

- No te asustes amor yo… - Harry reaccionó y se colocó de frente a Ginny, buscando algo dentro de sus ropas, primero los bolsos de la chamarra que llevaba, soltando un ligera maldición cuando no lo encontró, después buscó en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón con otra ligera maldición al no hallarlo, por último la izquierda, encontrando con un gritito de alegría cuando el objeto adecuado por fin fue encontrado.

- Harry que…. Oh por dios… - Al ver lo que Harry sostenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

- ¿Ginny te quieres casar conmigo?

- Oh Harry yo pensé que… oh dios… - Ginny se arrojo a él pasando sus brazos por su cuello besándolo de lleno en la boca entre pequeños gritos de alegría y lágrimas de felicidad. Harry sentía que la vida no podía ser mejor, pero tenía que comprobar lo que su corazón ya estaba festejando.

- ¿Gin?

- Si amor si me quiero casar contigo… Oh dios Harry te amo…

- Y yo a ti Ginny nunca lo dudes…-

Harry la besó. La besó lentamente y sin prisas, recorriendo sus labios, sellando promesas, y cumpliendo sueños, el frio no importó mientras los labios de ellos se unían una y otra vez bajo la luz de la luna de ese agosto.

Un beso que llenó sus corazones de amor, anhelo y grandes promesas para su fututo. Un futuro juntos.

Ginny no podía haber recibido un mejor regalo de cumpleaños, no solo por el magnífico anillo de oro blanco, o por las piedras preciosas que en él estaban. No, lo material nunca había importado, lo que realmente importaba en ese momento y en su vida, era el hombre que en esos momentos colocaba el anillo en su dedo, a través de sus lágrimas de felicidad pudo notar que ambas manos temblaban, tanto las de él como las de ella, Harry se dio cuenta de eso, le sonrió con la sonrisa más hermosa que ella pudiera recordar hasta que por fin colocó el anillo en la base de su dedo, era perfecto, el anillo adecuado para ella. El regalo adecuado para un perfecto cumpleaños con el amor de su vida.

Quizás no hubiera sido como lo había planeado pero fue el momento perfecto y adecuado. Con la mujer perfecta para él.

Los sueños se cumplen. Y tanto los de Ginny como los de Harry se cumplían poco a poco.

- + - + - + - + - +

N/A:

Es bonito vivir de fantasías mientras no se te vaya la vida en eso.

Happy B-day para mi!! Feliz cumpleaños Huesos….

**Jazu**, amiga muchas gracias por la felicitación "love u"!! Ginnyg gracias a ti también me dejaste estresada con que no estiendes el concepto de este fic compilador de drabbles.


	4. Un regalo de amor

**Drabble #4**

**Un regalo de amor.**

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Harry, quien estaba sentado sobre la cama del hospital.

- Sí...- Ginny acarició el rostro de Harry donde crecía un barba prematura, se veía cansado pero sus hermosos ojos verdes relejaban un amor infinito que inundaban su alma. Harry cerró sus ojos inspirando el contacto de su esposa besando su palma, no sabía que hubiera hecho si la hubiera perdido.

-Me asustaste... – le dijo él.

En el rostro de Ginny se dibujo una ligera sonrisa, mientras observaba el pequeño bulto de mantitas azules que tenía entre sus brazos. Sabía que Harry se había impresionado por todo lo que había sucedido un par de horas atrás, pero cada minuto, cada contracción, cada empuje, Harry había estado ahí a su lado, tomando su mano y llenándola con palabras de aliento y amor. Todo el dolor y la angustia habían valido la pena.

-Pero valió la pena. – afirmó Ginny, con una sonrisa llena de ternura por el pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos, Harry sentía en el pecho henchido de amor por esos dos seres que estaban enfrente de él. El pequeño hizo un ruidito llamando la atención de sus padres quienes sonreían con gran felicidad. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry y lagrimas felices se aglomeraron en sus ojos.

-Gracias Gin yo…-

-No. – Interrumpió Ginny - No me tienes que dar las gracias amor… este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar… - Ginny tomo entre sus dedos la pequeña mano de su hijito quien al sentir el dedo de su madre lo apretó mientras seguía dormido. Ginny era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido, y sería una madre estupenda. El bebé dio un pequeño esturdo suficiente para despertarse, abriendo sus ojos avellana. Los ojos de su mamá.

-Hola cielo… - dijo Ginny a la pequeña personita. Era hermosa, su cabello rojo, su ojos avellana, y las pequeñas pecas que se había acentuado un poquito más con el embarazo, volvían loco a Harry. El pequeño observó a Harry, quien veía a su pequeño con todo el amor y orgullo paternal que nacía de su alma, no podía pedir mejor regalo de la vida que este, un nuevo ser nacido del amor de dos personas.

-Te amo Ginny… - se acercó y besó a Ginny en los labios quien respondió gustosa, un par de segundos después fueron interrumpidos por un ligero movimiento y algo parecido a un gruñido que necesitaba de su atención, provocando la carcajada de los nuevos padres - y a ti igual James... A ti igual. – Dijo Harry mientras besaba la pequeña cabeza de su pequeño.

Unas lágrimas felices recorrieron el rostro de Ginny por los dos hombres de su vida. Su esposo y su hijo.

- + - + - + - + - +

**N/A:**

En Tabasco, México estamos de nuevo en el agua, y ya que hay suspensión de labores para los que trabajamos en escuelas, pues esta es mi forma de pasar el tiempo y contribuir con un poco de amor y cursilería en el mundo.

Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews…


	5. El regalo de navidad

**Drabble #5 **

**Regalo de Navidad**

James gritaba y reía con sonidos propios de los bebés agitando sus bracitos y piernitas mientras Harry, quien estaba recostado al pie del árbol lo cargaba extendiéndolo a lo alto de sus brazos y bajándolo de nuevo provocando más risas entre padre e hijo.

Así fue como los encontró Ginny Potter, al entrar de nuevo al living de su casa esa mañana de Navidad.

Su corazón se llenó de júbilo cuando James la vio mientras era elevado de nuevo extendiendo sus manitas hacia ella, provocando en Harry una gran sonrisa al verla.

Era la primera navidad para los tres en familia, _(((su pequeña familia))) _pensó Ginny con una sonrisa. Era la primera navidad de James de apenas 10 meses, por lo que Harry había querido llenar la habitación de regalos para su primer hijo, pero Ginny sabía que a esa edad, a un niño no le importa la cantidad de los presentes sino el motivo y el cariño con que se obsequiaban.

Harry sabía por experiencia que dar sin medida cosas materiales formaban niños caprichosos y egoístas, cosas que no quería para ninguno de sus hijos. Sin embargo muchos regalos se hicieron presentes.

Así la velada fue maravillosa y la mañana había traído consigo más felicidad y más regalos especiales para todos los habitantes de la casa Potter. Pero aún faltaba uno.

Harry se levantó, llevando consigo a James quien se acomodó de inmediato en el pecho y brazos de su padre.

Los hombres de su vida caminaron hacia Ginny quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Harry besó los labios de su esposa, acomodándose en el sofá, frente a la chimenea.

Aún en pijamas, los Potter podían ver la nieve caer a través de los grandes ventanales de la casa victoriana, para ellos a pesar del clima exterior esa navidad era la más cálida que habían vivido.

Ginny también se acomodó en el pecho de su esposo mientras el dejaba un ligero beso en su sien. Transcurrieron unos minutos y Ginny no pudo aguantar ni un minuto más.

-¿Harry?

-Mmm...-

-Faltó un regalo…

Harry observó como Ginny levitaba una pequeña caja con envoltura plateada con un gran moño de color verde, lo colocó en su regazo y Harry no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una gran sonrisa.

-Pero… Oh Ginny… no era necesario…

-Es para los dos… - Dijo de inmediato Ginny. -No es eso que estas pensando…- Advirtió ella al ver la cara de Harry.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-Harry tu _siempre_ estas pensando en _eso_…

-Yo no tengo la culpa de tener una esposa sexy que me provoca cada minuto… -Dijo Harry mientras besaba el cuello de Ginny, haciéndola sonrojar un poco más.

-Solo ábrelo.

Harry acomodó a James en los brazos de su mamá, para así poder destapar el regaló desgarrando apresuradamente la envoltura, sacando el contenido.

Harry tomó el pequeño trajecito de quidditch parecido al que llevaba James esa mañana pero aún más pequeño. Sostuvo el diminuto uniforme del equipo de Griffindor entre sus manos extendiéndolo para lograr leer el nombre "Potter #2".

-¿Ginny? – Preguntó Harry observando del trajecito, a Ginny y a James volviendo a empezar.

Ginny tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas con una gran sonrisa confirmando los pensamientos de Harry, mientras que James jugaba concentrado con uno de los mechones rojizos de su mamá, enrollándolo en sus manitas para después meterlo dentro de su boca, así desenrollarlo y comenzar de nuevo.

Harry abrazó a su esposa y a su hijo, aún no podía creer lo que sucedía, iban a ser papás de nuevo. _(((Otro)))_

-Te quería decir cuando me enteré pero quise esperar hasta hoy.. Yo… Harry…

-Amor… yo… Gracias. – Dijo Harry, no tenia palabras para describir la emoción que sentía en esos momentos, besó a Ginny con cuidado demostrándole con hechos lo feliz y agradecido que estaba por tenerla, por hacer realidad la gama de emociones que le había dado y por las que faltaban por vivir. Rompieron el beso con grandes sonrisas y carcajadas, James no sabía que sucedía pero se unía a sus padres en su felicidad.

La navidad no solo era una fecha para dar regalos, si no una de amor, paz y alegrías entre las personas que se aman, donde los regalos más importantes no son los materiales sino lo que llenan a los corazones de esperanzas, para los Potter cada navidad era aun más significativa desde el momento en que unieron sus vidas.

Así que siete meses después de esa navidad nacería Albus Severus Potter. "Potter #2".

**- + * - + - + * - + - + * - + - + * - +**

**N/A:** Para las personas que solo nos conocemos por via reviews o via mails esta es mi forma de mandarles a cada uno de ustedes un pequeño regalo. No es mucho pero recuerden que los mejores regalos son los que se dan con el corazón. Muchas felicidades, besos y abrazos… su amiga Karla "Huesos"

Feliz Navidad y un excelente año nuevo…

Que la inspiración nos llegue y que el tiempo se preste para escribir buenas historias…

saludos Karla "Huesos"


	6. El regalo mas grande

Esto se escribió para el cumpleaños de Ginny del 2009 en Amortentia. **Los primero párrafos no son míos, **son las pautas a seguir que las administradoras de la pag hicieron para que otros autores escribiéramos los drabbles (antes de los ***).

En mi caso esto fue lo que salió.

Visiten Amortentia . com . ar , tiene un poco de todo basado en Harry y Ginny.

* * *

**El regalo más grande**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

Todo sería más fácil si viviese en un pensadero, pensaba James mientras escuchaba que su hermana lloraba y lloraba por la noche reclamando su leche. Al menos así lo creía él después de que su mamá le leyera, "Penny y el pensadero principiante". Antes dormía la noche entera sin percatarse de que su hermanita tuviese pulmones capaces de albergar suficiente aire para inflar una piñata.

¡Por los pañales sucios de los bisnietos de Merlín! ¿Por que su papá no hacía algo para callarla? Era un auror, ¿no? Y con Al, como siempre nunca contaba. ¿Que nada lo despertaba? Ahora mismo dormía cómodamente con su pulgar en la boca y con su pequeñito trasero apuntando al cielo.

¡Ya...! Iría él en persona a hacerse cargo.

Caminó hasta su armario de donde sacó su varita de juguete y su colección de enchufes y calculadoras heredadas de su abuelo, todo lo guardó en una bolsa. Luego se quedó mirando a Al unos segundos meditando la manera más eficiente para despertarlo. No dejó pasar mucho tiempo, lo empujó con fuerza y Al abrió los ojos desorientado y molesto. Pero en el momento que vio a su hermano mayor listo para la aventura sus ojos crecieron como un par de platos.

-¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Albus con apenas un hilo de voz, ahora, lo que le faltaba era que su pequeño hermano llorara, pensó James.

Así que no le contestó, se inclinó a tomar sus cosas recolectadas y su varita -¿Vienes? - preguntó.

-Sip... - James se acercó a ayudarlo a bajar de su cuna, Albus tomó su osito de peluche, se sentía seguro aferrado a la mano de James y con su osito bajo el brazo.

Salieron de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, el pasillo estaba oscuro y en silencio, lo más extraño era que su hermana ya no estaba llorando, y la puerta de la habitación de sus papás estaba completamente cerrada, algo no estaba bien, sus papás nunca cerraban la puerta de su habitación.

-¿James? - preguntó Al.

-Shh, sígueme... - su hermanito se veía temeroso, así que lo tomó de la mano fuertemente entre la suya, empezó a caminar, pero la bolsa que llevaba le hacía imposible moverse. O tomaba la mano de Albus, o su varita o sus cosas.

No le quedó otra que dejar sus enchufes y calculadoras.

-James quiero a mamá..., ¿dónde vamos?, tengo miedo -

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó en la habitación de sus papás, espantando a ambos niños, seguido de una ligera risa procedente de la misma habitación.

-Los vamos a despertar... - escuchó decir a su mamá.

Algo sucedía, sus papás no se despertaban a esa hora, mucho menos su mamá, a menos que Lily llorara estruendosamente como era costumbre, y su hermana sólo había llorado por unos momentos, supuso que Kreacher, se había hecho cargo de ella.

Así que apuntó sigilosamente con su varita a la puerta de la habitación, quizás sus papás estaban en problemas y otras personas se habían transformado en ellos, quizás la gente mala que Teddy contaba en sus historias de miedo, habían atacado a sus papás. Quizás sus papás necesitaban ayuda.

Albus se pegó a él, mientras veía con cierto temor la habitación de sus papás, donde salían algunos ruidos raros.

-Tengo miedo James...-

Él también lo tenía, pero no lo iba a confesar, si sus papás estaban en problemas, su deber era cuidar a sus hermanitos. Colocó a Albus tras él, para protegerlo con su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-¡Dioses, me vas a matar! - susurró al parecer su mamá, su mami estaba en problemas, tenía ganas de llorar, pero si lo hacía Al se espantaría y la persona que estaba dentro los podría lastimar. _¿Dónde estaba su papá?_

-Pero que manera de irte... ¿no, Amor?

_¿Qué sucedía?,_ porque su papá no hacía algo, otros ruidos sordos se escucharon seguidos de una risilla de las personas que estaba en la habitación. James se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, y apuntaba hacía la puerta esperando atacar.

Al lo jalaba de la camisa, observó a su hermanito, con la mano que sostenía a su osito estaba aferrado a la camisa de su pijama mientras que su otra mano estaba ocupada con el dedo dentro de su boca.

-James...-

-Shh...- trató de callar a su hermano que no dejaba de llamarlo y tirar de su pijama.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-No...

_¿Que iban a hacer?,_ los habían descubierto, debía de alejar a Albus, quizás si se escondían en la habitación de Lily junto con Kreacher o...

-Hay alguien afuera... -dijo la voz que se parecía a la de su mamá. -Harry, los niños -

Estaban perdidos, un ruido se escuchó, al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe, espantándolos y sorprendiendo a la mujer que se parecía a su mamá, o ¿era su mami?

-James, Albus... -

-¡Mami! - gritó Al, tratando de acercarse a la que creía su mamá, pero James no lo permitió. -Suéltame, James-

-¿James? - preguntó la mujer que se parecía a Ginny Potter.

-No eres mi mamá...-

-¿James de que hablas?, yo soy tu mamá.-

James se limpió las lágrimas con la mano que sostenía su varita -no... no, ¿donde está mi mamá?-

Ginny no trató de acercarse, sabía o mínimo se imaginaba por donde iba el asunto. Le hizo una seña a Harry, que esperaba que éste entendiera.

-James, ¿por qué piensas que no soy tu mamá?

-Te ... escuché... te escuché decir que te iban a matar... -

Una tos se escuchó en el fondo de la habitación, observó a su papá que se golpeaba el pecho para no ahogarse.

-Papi...- gritó Albus, esta vez James no lo pudo detener, cuando salió corriendo hacia su padre, quien lo tomó en brazos y se acercó al marco de la puerta donde se encontraba Ginny y James.

Ginny observó a Harry, quien tenía una sonrisa algo torcida, se veía apenado, pero logró disimular. Ginny suspiró fuertemente, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar al nivel de su hijo.

-James...

-¿Eres mi mami?

Ginny le dio una sonrisa mientras afirmaba lo que James ya sabía. - Ven aquí... - se arrojó a los brazos de su mamá rodeándola con sus pequeños brazos, también rodeó la cintura de su mamá con sus piernas mientras ésta se lo acomodaba en la cadera.

Albus se estaba quedando dormido en los brazos de su papá, se sentaron al borde de la cama que estaba más alborotada que lo normal, que por suerte, ninguno de los pequeños notó, Ginny limpió las lágrimas de James, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su marido.

James se acomodó en el regazo y en los brazos de su mamá, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de ella, tenía tantas ganas de hacer lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, chupar su dedo y quedarse dormido junto a sus papás, desde que Lily había llegado a casa, ya no dormían como antes lo hacían en la cama de sus papás.

-¿quieres preguntar algo James? - se aventuró Ginny a preguntar, nunca imaginó que tendría ese tipo de conversación con su hijo de 5 años.

-¿Por qué estaba cerrada la puerta?

-Tú papa y yo no queríamos despertarlos... -

-¿Por qué?

-bien... por... Harry... ayúdame... ¿por que?

-ehh... - Harry le dirigió una mirada de desesperación. Ella no iba a caer sola, pensó Ginny, había sido culpa de él, por adelantar su regalo de cumpleaños. -ehh... James, ¿recuerdas que cuando vienen todos tus primos, no les gusta que entren las niñas a la casa del árbol? - Harry esperó que James dijera que si, cuando este lo hizo continuó - es lo mismo, tu mamá y yo, queríamos... ehh, queríamos jugar también... y... y... me perdí...bueno, el caso es que no queríamos molestarlos a ustedes...-

Tal respuesta pareció convencer a James, pero no estaba preparado para la siguiente pregunta de su hijo.

-¿A que jugaban?

-Ehh.. - Harry se volvió a atorar con una ligera tos, Ginny le frotó la espalda y la tos cedió. James esperaba su respuesta y por la sonrisilla de su esposa, no iba a prestar mucha ayuda.

-Si Harry, ¿a qué jugábamos? -

-ehh.. mmm... ¿calabozos y dragones?...

Ginny no pudo aguantar la carcajada, Albus se removió en los brazos de su papá mas no se despertó. James, no entendía la risa de su mamá, pero si entendió la explicación de su papá, los dragones se comían a las fichas del tablero, uno podía morir en el juego y por eso uno perdía. Supuso que su papá había ganado la partida.

-James, ¿qué hacían afuera de la cama? -Preguntó Ginny

-ehh... yo... nosotros... quería que fuera sorpresa... por tu cumpleaños... tu regalo..., pero ya no se va a poder porque ya te despertaste y... y ... ¿mami, estás llorando?. ¿Por qué lloras?..

Una risa nasal salió de Ginny, mientras besaba la cabeza de su hijo.

-James, no importa el regalo, ¿sabes por que?

James movió su cabeza

- ¿no?

-Nop

-Porque el regalo más grande que tengo, son ustedes cuatro, tu James, Albus y Lily... para mi no hay mejor regalo que ustedes... - James se abalanzó para abrazar a su mamá. Ginny lo abrazó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, el pequeño se acomodó con su cabecita en su hombro, suspiró, se sentía tan cansado que sólo quería dormir con sus papás, en el lugar más seguro del mundo para él, los brazos de sus padres.

Ginny observó a Harry quien la observaba con un brillo especial en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba - Mi regalo más grande eres tú, sin ti, todo esto no hubiera sido posible... -

Harry se acercó para besarla, era un beso cálido, lleno de amor y de una felicidad infinita. No había regalo más hermoso que el que les había dado la vida. Su propia familia, con la persona que amaba, que siempre había amado y siempre amaría.

* * *

**Jor, Bita, Jazu, SALUDOS desde México. Las quiero corazones! **


End file.
